


Diaper stories.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Tears, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Loki/Steve Rogers, Sarah Mannion/Dave Tiler, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stephen/Julie OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. A wet nappy.

Sherlock got up from the sofa and began to look for John he was supposed to be having a nap but it had been over two hours since Sherlock had settled the little one down for his nap with a bottle and his snuggle blanket.

Sherlock headed to his and John's bedroom and what he saw made his heart clench John was sat up crying in the middle of their bed tears streaming down his cheeks which were flushed from the force of his sobs.

"Oh sweetheart." Sherlock said and approached the bed the scent of urine drifted up to his nose and Sherlock lifted John into his arms not caring about the wetness coming from John's heavily soaked nappy.

Sherlock rocked John in his arms and then carried him over to their changing table and laying him down on the soft padded surface placing a towel under his lower regions to make it warmer as he unpoppered the vest that John wore that did up in the crotch John wriggled uncomfortably and Sherlock sighed as he undid the tapes on John's soaked nappy and lowered the soaked padded front exposing John's nether regions to the cool air of their bedroom.

"Cold dada." John whimpered as more tears leaked from his eyes and he shivered.

"It's okay." Sherlock soothed as he cleaned up John and soon had him in a clean warm and dry nappy lifting John into his arms and rocking him stroking the back of John's head as he did so and John began to suck his thumb.


	2. Hold me as I cry.

Robert stood in the driving rain in the graveyard he stared at the headstone before him swallowing hard against the lump forming in his throat, Robert looked up and smiled weakly when he saw his husband coming towards him weaving his way through the other older gravestones to the black marble headstone that was marked with the name of their son Alex he had died aged ten from a brain tumor a aggressive brain tumor, as he stood there tears streaming down his cheeks Robert reached out to Aaron wanting to take his hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Oh darling it's okay I'm here now." Aaron said drawing Robert close to his chest as Vic appeared Adam two steps behind her, "What the hell is he doing out here Aaron?." Adam asked and Aaron shook his head.

"He will be okay he will be we will find someone who can help him." Aaron said as he held Robert safe in his arms protecting him from any more anguish or pain.

Robert was exhausted he hadn't been sleeping well for quite a long time.


	3. Lottie.

Steve cringed as the door leading to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Loki slammed shut what had possessed Natasha to throw out one of Loki's prized possessions his stuffed llama that Loki's mother had got for him before she died Loki had not slept without Lottie from that moment and now he was furious and inconsolable over the toy 

To make matters worse Natasha had then laughed at the reaction she had gotten from Loki to what she had done she hadn't truly meant to hurt him she tried to apologize but Loki wasn't having any of that all he wanted was Lottie.

After sending Natasha home Steve went in search of Loki and found him curled up asleep on their bed his face was pale and tears were dried on his cheeks Steve crouched down beside the bed and reached out to gently wake the obviously little boy sleeping before him as Loki's eyes slowly opened Steve smiled softly but the smile soon faded when he saw tears forming once more in Loki's eyes.

"Oh sweetheart come here it's okay I found Lottie darling she's down in the laundry getting clean as we speak naughty Tash forgot it isn't garbage day till Friday." Steve said softly wrapping his arms around Loki and holding him close.

"Lottie not gone?.' Loki asked cutely tears coking his voice making him sound a lot younger than he was.

Steve nodded and Loki wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper making Steve cringe but he let him do it Loki had been that upset that he was allowed some freedom.

"Needa wee Daddy." Loki said softly and Steve nodded before helping the little to stand up from the bed and leading him into the attached bathroom and over to the toilet when Loki had done his wee Steve ran the exhausted little boy a warm bubble bath and then got him ready for bed he carried Loki down to the kitchen and fixed him a bottle he chose a strawberry meal replacement shake and warmed it in the microwave before handing it to the sleepy toddler held safe and warm in his arms.

"Lottie?." Loki asked sleepily and Steve nodded and still holding Loki in his arms went to fetch the pink fluffy llama and when she was in his arms Loki buried his face into the warm soft pink fur and Steve sighed glad he had been able to rescue Loki before he had broken down completely he loved Loki and hated seeing him in any sort of distress.


	4. Sherlock bee.

"pwetty flowers." Sherlock said pointing out of the train window as the countryside flashed by as they headed back into London and towards home Sherlock and John had been spending the weekend with Sherlock's parents but had headed back early after Sherlock had been sick that morning and had developed a temperature.

"You okay sweetie?." John asked and Sherlock nodded truth was he wasn't feeling good at all he had a headache and his tummy was hurting too he stared out of the window trying to ignore the sick feeling developing in his stomach, a few minutes later he couldn't ignore it and he began to cry covering his face with his hands then beginning to suck on his thumb his face a picture of complete misery.

"Oh sweetheart come here it's okay Daddy's here." John whispered gathering Sherlock into his arms and rubbing the younger man's back in soothing circles.

"Tummy hurts need potty." Sherlock said and John glanced up spotting a toilet not far from where they were sitting.

Lifting Sherlock up onto his hip John hurried to the toilet Sherlock's changing bag on his shoulder.

"Do you need a poo or just a wee?." He asked once the door was closed.

Sherlock yanked his trousers and underpants down and soon answered John's question with a bout of explosive diarrhea John winced in sympathy.

"Oh love it's okay just let it out." He said softly and while Sherlock finished up John opened the bag and got out what he needed to help Sherlock feel better.

"Want bee." Sherlock said spotting the well loved toy in the bag.

John smiled knowing the comfort Sherlock got.from the toy especially when he wasn't feeling his best.


	5. Take me home #1

Aaron sat beside the passed our form in the bed with its padded cot sides raised around the figures head holding tight to the pale clammy hand Robert had collapsed at work several hours earlier and had yet to wake up he had been taken for a MRI scan on arrival but nothing too alarming had been detected or found so they just had to wait for him to wake up.

Two hours later Robert's eyes slowly blinked open and he saw Aaron sat beside him but had no clue as to why he was in hospital until Aaron told him and Robert started to cry something he rarely did unless he was feeling little and scared.

"What's happened bubba why are you crying sweetheart?." Aaron asked stroking his thumb across Robert's knuckles as they waited for a nurse to appear.

Robert shook his head "wan to go home." He sobbed just then Kate appeared the lovely nurse who was in charge of Robert's care as she had experience with littles.

"Hello there Robert are you feeling poorly or just upset how's about I lower one of these here sides that way Daddy can give you a cuddle help you feel better?." She asked and Robert nodded slightly and Kate did exactly that saying to Aaron that she would go and get Robert's discharge papers started so they could head home.

Aaron thanked Kate and stood up before sitting down gently on Robert's bed and gathering the still quietly crying little into his arms tucking Robert's blond head under his chin and his back as he did so.

"That's better isn't it shhh now daddy's got you just calm down sweet boy." Aaron said softly knowing Robert was pretty frightened right then after waking up in hospital little and lost.

"Rob how old are you feeling right now love?." Aaron asked a moment later and Robert held up three fingers on the hand not held in Aaron's before starting to suck on the middle two fingers.

"Oh bubba you must be quite scared darling it's okay we will be home soon and you can have a bath and a bottle and sleep in your bed." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

An hour later the taxi pulled up outside Bramble Cottage and Aaron helped Robert out the little boy was shivering even with Aaron's arm around him, Robert followed Aaron into the house after he had paid the fare and thanked the driver for being so understanding.

Once inside Aaron helped Robert off with his coat and shoes then led him upstairs to the main bathroom letting go of Daddy hand Robert fumbled with his belt buckle he needed a wee badly after all the fluids he'd been given in hospital finally after yanking down the front of his boxers Robert relaxed and wee burst out in a heavy thick stream Aaron watched him and shook his head at the look of blissed out relief on the little ones face.

Aaron turned around as Robert finished his wee and after putting in the plug started the bath adding some of Robert's favourite bubbles to it and a few bath toys.

"Need a poo daddy." Aaron heard Robert say quietly and he nodded before heading to the door and going to fetch some pajamas and training pants for Robert giving the little some privacy.

When Aaron reappeared Robert was in the bath playing quietly with his pirate ship and the air smelt of lavender air freshener.

"Feel better now bug? " He asked and Robert nodded suddenly he went still and silent and Aaron knew what was happening Robert looked down as a small stream of slightly yellow wee flowed into the water he looked up at Aaron tears in his eyes.

"Sowwi Daddy." He whispered 

"It doesn't matter it was a accident you didn't know you had to go did you luckily I've got some training pants for after your bath so it doesn't matter if you have another accident you're only little." Aaron said kindly.


	6. Take me home #2.

Two days later Robert was resting on the sofa he was exhausted from what he had been through after his collapse at school Aaron had taken two days off to look after Robert who was still in his little headspace he had been sleeping better since being in headspace.

Aaron was worried it was the longest that Robert had been in his headspace since his collapse at school and hospitalisation.

Aaron watched Robert sleep some hours later a half eaten sandwich on the table beside him along with a sippy cup of juice as Robert snuggled deeper into soft cushions and cuddled his blanket close sucking softly on his dummy.

"Oh bubba shhh just relax it's only a dream." He whispered softly watching Robert twitch in his exhausted sleep.


	7. Don't cry sweetheart.

"Sherl are you alright only you've had a right face on since you got home are you not feeling well is anything hurting?." John asked and Sherlock looked up nodding so quickly he made John wince.

"What hurts bubba?." He asked gently and sighed when Sherlock pointed to his tummy and forehead and stepped closer laying his palm on Sherlock's forehead feeling for any sign of a temperature Sherlock leaned into the cool touch and closed his eyes.

Sherlock in truth felt terrible his tummy really hurt and he had to use the bathroom badly he scrambled up off the stool he was sat on and ran to the bathroom slamming the door in his wake yanking his trousers and boxers down he landed on the toilet in the nick of time as his bowels exploded noisly 

Poor Sherlock wasn't well at all he had several more bouts of painful sounding diarrhea throughout the afternoon and evening and was pretty miserable even cuddles with John couldn't soothe him.

"Come on poor boy let's get you into bed you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." John said as he shook a bottle of rehydration solution for Sherlock mixed with weak apple juice he decided to forego brushing Sherlock's teeth and gave him some Calpol before getting him changed and settled into bed.

Sherlock was soon drifting off to sleep as he suckled on his bottle John leaned down and kissed Sherlock on the forehead and nose.

"Sleep well I love you small bean." He whispered.

"Lobe you too." Sherlock replied as his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out and softened.


	8. Tummy trouble

Steve woke up to the sound of loud sobbing coming from their en suite bathroom and noticed Loki wasn't beside him in bed and got up to go and check on his poorly boyfriend and little boy 

"Loki sweetheart are you okay in there can Daddy come in darling?." Steve asked and he heard a soft whimper and gently opened the door what he saw made his heart break Loki was slumped over the toilet naked from the waist up his hair sticking to his forehead and he had clearly used his nappy as it was bulging between his pajama clad legs 

"Oh baby it's okay sweetheart just breathe for me darling just breathe." Steve murnered reaching out and starting to rub Loki's hot clammy back as the younger man vomited another three times before dry heaving.

Steve left Loki's side just far enough to lay a soft blue towel down so he could change the littles sodden nappy and help him feel better.

Loki shivered as Steve unsnapped the crotch of his pants and then untaped the sodden nappy as the cool air hit his damp hot skin Loki reached down to grasp his tingling willy the air making him feel like he badly needed a wee.

"Hey it's okay just let it out don't hold it in if you need a wee it's okay I can clean it up no worries my love." Steve said softly.


	9. Just sleep.

"Rob?." Aaron whispered sitting up when he saw Robert sat up in bed his shoulders hunched and shaking Robert hadn't been sleeping well recently and Aaron was worried he was really worried especially seeing tears streaming down Robert's cheeks.

"Oh darling come on it's okay come here I've got you." Aaron said gathering Robert into his arms and stroking Robert's back in soothing circles.

Aaron slowly rocked Robert in his arms as the older man slowly drifted off to sleep once more 

Aaron laid Robert down and tucked the duvet back around him and snuggled close to a snoring Robert.


	10. Crying in the night.

Sherlock sat up flicking on his bedside lamp hearing feet in the doorway and smiled softly however the smile faded when he heard John's hitching breaths and realised his little boy was crying.

"Oh bubba come here it's okay Daddy's here pumpkin can you tell daddy what's happened darling?." Sherlock asked holding out his arms to John who ran over and scrambled up onto the bed and into Sherlock's waiting arms as Sherlock closed his arms around John he could feel the little trembling in his embrace face hidden in his chest tears soaking the front of Sherlock's pajama top.

"Oh darling it's okay shhh just breathe for me deep breaths you'll be sick otherwise." Sherlock soothed rocking John in his arms before he sensed that John had a pressing need for a wee.

"Bubba do you need to go potty?." He asked and smiled when John nodded luckily Sherlock kept John's plastic potty in his bedroom for times like these and he got up carrying his sleepy bundle over to the blue dinosaur shaped potty and sliding his trousers and pants down before sitting John down on the soft potty seat John relaxed and a steady stream flowed out into the waiting potty a slight smile appeared on John's sleepy face.

"Good boy bubba you needed to go didn't you you were desperate weren't you?." Sherlock said and John nodded.

"Finished Daddy " he said yawning and leaning onto Sherlock closing his eyes and falling into a light doze of sleep.

"Come on let's get you back to bed you sleepy bug." Sherlock said redressing John and helping him wash his hands before carrying him back to his bed and tucking him in making sure his toy triceratops was close by as John fell asleep again sucking on his dummy it bobbing gently as he breathed.

"Sleep well bubba daddy loves you so much little man." Sherlock said and kissed John softly on the forehead and leaving him to sleep and heading back to bed and falling asleep again himself.


	11. Winter Chill.

Sherlock shivered violently where he sat watching the arrivals board at Baker Street station all he wore was a pair of faded sweatpants and a green wool jumper that was once John's he had a pull up on under the sweats he was waiting for John to come home from a medical conference in northern England.

As the next train pulled into the station Sherlock stood up wincing as he felt the blood return to his cold feet, his bladder twinged as if reminding him that he would need to use the potty soon to avoid an accident 

"Sherl bubba what are you doing here you shouldn't even be out of bed it's negative five degrees." A voice said and Sherlock jumped.

"Papa?." He whispered seeing John stood before him arms outstretched and launched himself into John's arms burying himself into the warmth and comfort of his Daddy he had missed this while John had been away they had had a fight before John left because Sherlock refused to drop and had then gotten ill after standing out in the snow for hours refusing to take a nap.

"Bubba do you need a wee before we go home?." John asked feeling Sherlock wriggle uncomfortably in his arms and felt him nod slightly against his shoulder and after shouldering his rucksack led Sherlock by the hand towards the toilets and inside the room he gently pushed him into one of the larger cubicles and locked the door behind them as Sherlock yanked down the front of his trousers and pull up a look of relief crossing his tired pale face as he emptied his bladder John shook his head at the amount of wee Sherlock had been holding in while waiting for him on the cold station.

An hour later they were home and tucked up warm by the fire in 221B, Sherlock was exhausted and was barely awake leaning against John on the sofa his right thumb was firmly in his mouth his left arm wrapped around his toy triceratops Lyon.

John placed his hand against Sherlock"s forehead checking for any sign of fever and sighed when he felt a slight raise in his temperature clearly Sherlock wasn't well still he was pale and shivery and his nose was as red as Rudolph's 

"Oh bubba you don't feel good do you you silly goose why did you come to the station in the snow you should've stayed in bed." John asked and Sherlock simply shrugged tears filling his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart come here it's okay I'm not angry with you I'm just concerned because you're not well enough to be going outside at the moment." John said and cuddled Sherlock.

"Sowwi Daddy." Sherlock sobbed his voice hitching from the congestion already in his sinuses and nose he felt grim that much was true he had a headache coming and his tummy felt queasy.

John sensed that something was upsetting Sherlock and gathered him closer rubbing the little heaving back as Sherlock cried into his chest hot tears soaking John's soft shirt.

"Want some more medicine?." He asked and Sherlock nodded and John got up and Sherlock wrapped his long legs around John's waist and John carried him to the bathroom.

"Needa wee Daddy." Sherlock said sliding down from John's arms and approaching the toilet pulling his trousers down along with his pants and let out a short stream into the toilet sighing as he did so he had needed a wee for a while but had tried to hold it as he liked the feeling that it caused in his willy the tingling of needing a wee.

After a dose of Calpol and washing his hands and face and brushing his teeth Sherlock was exhausted and ready to sleep.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you ready for bed then you can have a bottle and sleep okay?." John said softly and Sherlock yawned in response 

After getting changed for bed John got a bottle ready for Sherlock he chose a banana meal replacement shake as Sherlock wasn't eating much and settled him into bed as Sherlock suckled on the bottle and began to drift off to sleep his left hand opening and closing as he drank the warm drink and John patted his padded bottom.

Soon enough Sherlock was asleep his breathing coming out in soft snores from his cold.

"Love you little man." John said kissing Sherlock's forehead and sliding into bed beside his poorly husband and little boy.


	12. Shopping hell

Steve got out of the car and opened the back door and lifted a sleeping Loki into his arms wrapping a blanket around the softly slumbering bundle Loki had worn himself out at nursery that morning and had fallen asleep on the short journey to Tesco's.

As they reached the doors a gust of icy wind blew and Loki woke up with a whimper and tears sprang to his eyes as he snuggled closer to Steve his llama Lottie held tightly to his chest Steve rubbed Loki's back comfortingly and then got him settled in the seat of the trolley and clipped the strap securely around his slim waist.

"Come on little peanut it won't be long and then you can have a nap when we get home we need some milk then you can have a nice warm bottle before your nap how does that sound?." Steve asked and Loki just shrugged he was sucking his thumb his eyes drifting shut then snapping open again.

Steve hurried round the shop and soon they were back at the car and heading home where Steve soon had Loki changed and settled on the sofa with a crackling fire in the fireplace and a few episodes of Thomas the tank engine on TV and a bottle of warm milk with honey and vanilla Loki's favourite as the little boy suckled on his bottle Steve smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Poor little bug you are exhausted aren't you I shouldn't have taken you to Tesco's without a good nap should I that's why you got yourself so worked up isn't it?." Steve said softly and Loki just gazed lovingly at his daddy not bothered by what Steve was saying.

Eventually Loki fell asleep resting against Steve sucking gently on his dummy and hugging his toy triceratops spike in his arms Lottie close by as well as always.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Steve said and kissed Loki on the forehead and tucked a blanket snugly around his exhausted baby's body to keep him warm.


	13. Bullies.

Robert stood outside Aaron's school waiting for his little boy to come out of the doors as the doors opened and children dressed in red sweatshirts and grey or black trousers came rushing out Robert looked for his boy and then spotted Aaron coming out hand in hand with his one to one Aaron appeared to be crying and Robert became concerned and when they got close enough Robert lifted Aaron into his arms rubbing Aaron's back as the little boy sobbed into his shirt collar.

"Oh bubba what's wrong what's got you so upset?." Robert asked looking at Kat for a answer not expecting Aaron to say anything.

"Kyle hurted me Daddy he said mean fings about you." Aaron sobbed and Robert just sighed rubbing Aaron's back comfortingly.

"Yes he is right I saw Kyle Jenkins pinch Aaron during story time this afternoon when we were sitting on the carpet." Kat explained and Robert nodded and thanked Kat for looking after Aaron while he had been upset.

When they got home Aaron raced upstairs to have a wee he was just washing his hands when Robert came to find him and smiled sleepily at his daddy school had worn him out he was glad it was Friday and had the weekend to feel better before school again on Monday.


	14. Hurts Papa.

Sherlock heard the front door open and slam shut and he winced something had to have happened to upset John enough to make him slam the door like that getting up he went to the top of the stairs and looked down to the hallway John was in the arms of their landlady Mrs Rosemary Hudson making his way down to where John was Sherlock looked at Mrs Hudson who just shook her head and Sherlock held out his arms to take John.

"There there darling I've got you it's okay." Sherlock said soothingly rubbing John's back.

"He lied to me papa he lied to me he said he loved me papa but if he loved me he wouldn't have made me do that he knows what happened to me and he said I had to do it if I didn't he would tell everyone I was a slut." John sobbed tears soaking into Sherlock's favourite purple shirt.

"Oh darling shhh you're home now your safe now shhh baby you'll make yourself sick otherwise if you cry anymore." Sherlock soothed rubbing circles into John's heaving back.

"Can I have a bath daddy lots of bubbles?." John asked and Sherlock nodded "of course you can sweetpea then how about a cup of warm milk and some of Nana's chocolate chip cookies?." He asked gently and John nodded and allowed Sherlock to lead him up the stairs and into their tidy flat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it when I left like I did I don't hate you papa I love you." John said as Sherlock ran him a warm bath adding bubbles as he did so and turned to face John and just shook his head "don't apologize not ever you had a right to be annoyed with me I shouldn't have bought Molly here without asking you first I know you can't handle sudden change to our routine so I am so sorry I did that to you." Sherlock said and John just hugged him tightly.

"I love you papa." John whispered as he slowly removed his clothes ready for his bath he winced a bit as he sat down in the warm bubbly water and Sherlock watched him in concern.


	15. Coughs and colds.

Sherlock rolled over and coughed wincing as he did so he felt dreadful he'd been sent home from school the day before and John had insisted on putting him to bed almost immediately Sherlock knew sleep was the best thing but he was bored it was only the second day of being ill and he was already bored he picked up a magazine he had lying on his bedside table and tried to read but the print was too small and the paper too shiny it hurt his eyes so he put it back down with a huff of disgust at how ill he really felt.

John heard Sherlock coughing and quickly got him a drink of juice in his blue sippy cup knowing that his little boy wasn't well enough to hold a glass without dropping it or spilling juice everywhere after grabbing the Calpol as well John went to check on poor Sherlock.

" Hey bug how are you feeling?." He asked as he entered Sherlock's bedroom and approached his duvet covered form putting down the beaker of juice and Calpol onto Sherlock's bedside table before placing the back of his hand against Sherlock's forehead checking his young charges temperature.

"Don feel good daddy." Sherlock croaked and coughed loudly into his first his face turning red from the force of his coughing.


	16. He hurt me Daddy.

Aaron was sat waiting for Robert outside the school nurses office he had a split and swollen lip and a black eye he had been found sat against the wall of the junior school toilet block tears streaming down his cheeks Aaron had trembled when his one to one has approached him to begin with and they knew something bad had happened to the little four year old and she had gone to tell Aaron's teacher and they had phoned Robert to come and take Aaron home.

When Robert arrived Aaron got up and launched himself into Robert's arms and buried his face into Robert's neck tears soaking into Robert's shirt collar Robert rubbed Aaron's back and sighed he hated feeling so useless because he knew what had happened to Aaron he'd been assaulted by someone who was supposed to be his friend Robert noticed that Aaron's trousers were wet around the crotch and sighed "come on sweetpea let's go home and get you warm and snug." Robert said and Aaron simply snuggled closer his thumb coming up and into his mouth Aaron rarely sucked his thumb but when he was upset he still sucked it for comfort.

Robert carried Aaron out to the car and strapped him into his seat and drove him home when they got home Robert was just carrying Aaron inside when it started to rain.

Once indoors Robert helped Aaron take off his school shoes and led the exhausted little boy upstairs and into the warm softly painted family bathroom and ran him a warm bath with plenty of bubbles and some of his favourite bath toys, after washing Aaron's hair with his strawberry shortcake scented shampoo Robert let him play for a bit before grabbing Aaron's towel and lifting him out of the rapidly cooling water.

"Time for some Jammie's and some tea how does that sound?." He asked and Aaron nodded resting his damp head onto Robert's bare shoulder and closing his eyes he barely noticed Robert drying him off before getting him dressed in a cozy green fuzzy footed sleeper and a night time nappy underneath as they headed downstairs to the kitchen to have something to eat Aaron held tight to Robert still insecure after his hard day at school.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge how about a couple of slices of that and some apple and peanut butter? " Robert asked and Aaron just nodded.

"Baba?." He asked cutely and Robert nodded he was supposed to be weaned off his bottle by now but Robert hadn't had the heart to say no or to take them away completely he got one out and filled it up with a banana meal replacement shake as Aaron wasn't really having a proper tea after being so upset as the bottle warmed Robert lifted Aaron into his arms and cuddled the little boy close.

"Lobe you Daddy." Aaron whispered and Robert felt his heart go out to his emotional little boy and rubbed his back then the microwave beeped and Robert screwed the lid onto the bottle and handed it to Aaron who began to suck on it hungrily.

"Did you have anything to eat at school today?." Robert asked and Aaron just shrugged he'd had a few raisins at snack time that afternoon but he hadn't wanted his lunch that day despite it being his favourite tomato pasta stars and grated cheese with chocolate pudding for afters.

"Wasn't hungwy I'm sowwi Daddy." Aaron said as he picked up a slice of apple and stuffed it into his mouth before having some more of his milkshake.

"You feeling poorly bug?." Robert asked and sighed when Aaron nodded his head a little bit.

"Tummy hurts." He said and leaned towards Robert wanting to be held.

"Oh bubba it's okay." Robert said gently as he lifted Aaron onto his lap and rubbed his back Aaron's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep safe and warm in the arms of his Daddy.


	17. Tummy Bug.

Sherlock raised his hand he felt distinctly unwell all of a sudden and wanted to go home his teacher looked at him and saw how pale Sherlock's face was and the sheen of sweat on his forehead and let him leave followed by his one to one who took him down to the nurses office who phoned John seeing how pale Sherlock was by the time John arrived to collect Sherlock the little boy was shivering from the heat of his temperature, he was pale and clutching at his stomach.

"Oh darling come on let's get you home into bed you shouldn't have come in today it's okay don't say sorry you're not well." John said as Sherlock burrowed close against his chest sucking his fingers and closing his eyes as his head was thumping painfully from a headache.

"Come on little man let's get you home you're really not feeling well are you does your tummy hurt bug?." John asked and Sherlock nodded then whimpered as it cramped painfully and he screwed up his eyes against the pain.

He wasn't well at all because he didn't even notice when they got home from school and John carried Sherlock into the house and upstairs to the warm family bathroom and helped Sherlock out of his sick covered sweatshirt and sweaty school top and trousers he was pale as a ghost and shivering John hurriedly got him changed into some soft sweats and a faded long sleeved top before carrying Sherlock down to his bedroom and tucking him into bed placing a bucket beside Sherlock on the floor and a sippy cup of water on the side table he made sure that Sherlock's triceratops Lyon was close by and left Sherlock to get some much needed rest a movie playing quietly on the TV.

Sherlock slept for a good couple of hours and woke feeling a bit better he sat up and had a few sips of water feeling it cool his burning sore throat.

"Daddy?." He called and John appeared, " hey darling you feeling any better?." He asked and smiled when Sherlock nodded.


	18. Teeth.

Sherlock was asleep he'd had a bad night his back teeth were coming through and nothing John did would help even cuddles weren't enough and John had been giving him doses of Calpol through the night trying to ease the pain from his teeth his cheeks were red and splotchy from crying and he was snuffling from the congestion in his nose from crying 

"Oh bubba shhh it will be okay it's just those teeth." John said softly lifting Sherlock into his arms rubbing his back as Sherlock buried his face into his pajama top.

"Oh bubba." John said soothingly rubbing his back to try and soothe his tears and picked up the teething necklace and gel to smear on Sherlock's gums hoping it would ease some of the pain Sherlock was having.

Sherlock fell into a restless doze against John and he gently lay him down in his cot again and tucked his comforter around his slumbering form he turned on Sherlock's soft night light and left the room taking the baby monitor with him while Sherlock napped John got some laundry done and made some soup for a late lunch.

Sherlock woke up about an hour later and John went to fetch him and changed his wet nappy blowing a raspberry on Sherlock's tummy making the little boy laugh and smile a toothy grin at him Sherlock's face was much less red than it had been earlier and he seemed more settled after his nap.


	19. Don't cry sweetheart.

Loki clung to Steve as they walked into nursery he really didn't want to be there that afternoon he didn't want to be separated from Steve he was feeling extra clingy he hadn't been feeling well over the weekend but had been much better when they woke up that morning Steve handed Loki to one of the keyworkers in his room at nursery and left trying not to let his heart break hearing Loki's loud sobbing somewhere behind him as he left.

Two hours later Steve got a call from Loki's nursery to say that Loki was still inconsolable and to ask if anything has happened at home over the weekend that could've upset him so much.

Steve decided to leave work and went to collect Loki from nursery deciding it would be better for the little boy to be at home with Daddy.

As he knocked on the door leading into Loki's nursery Steve waited to be allowed into the brick building when the door opened he saw Loki in the arms of Jill one of his favourite key workers his face hidden in Jill's neck.

"Oh bubba come here it's okay Daddy is here now I'm sorry I left you darling shhh now it's okay." Steve said taking Loki from Jill and rocking him stroking his back trying to soothe his sobbing son.

"He had a couple of dirty nappies this morning and it wasn't easy to clean him up I had to wash him the second time I think he's having some tummy trouble he hasn't stopped fussing since you dropped him off this morning." Jill explained and Steve nodded he kissed Loki on the top of his head.

Loki was sucking his fingers and his eyes were closing the little boy was exhausted from crying and from being ill.

When they got home Steve hurriedly changed Loki who had dirtied his nappy again it was like water and Steve became quite concerned about it and gave Loki some Calpol.


	20. Rescue.

Robert stared out of the lounge window watching for Aaron to appear the young boy was walking home from school as it got past the time he was supposed to be home Robert tried not to panic about what could've happened to Aaron, Robert walked over to the front door and opened it seeing a flustered Aaron running towards the house as his distraught son got closer Robert noticed that Aaron's school trousers were missing and he only had one sock on his left foot his underpants were soaked with fresh urine and his shirt was wet around the bottom hem he had clearly been attacked by someone as he was walking home.

"What happened bubba?." Robert asked as he gathered Aaron into his arms and held him close not caring about his wet undies at that moment.

"It was Mr Hitchcock he grabbed me." Aaron sobbed tears soaking into Robert's shoulder.

"Alfred Hitchcock?." Robert repeated and Aaron nodded "he made me do stuff to him and said he wanted to keep my trousers he hurt me Daddy." Aaron sobbed burying himself into Robert's arms.

"Oh darling it's okay you're doing well telling me what happened to you we need to tell the police Mr Hitchcock is a very bad man." Robert said.

"No Daddy don't tell no one please he will hurt me worse if he knows I told on him he said he hates liars and snitches." Aaron sobbed burying his face into Robert's shoulder his little back shaking as he sobbed.

"Okay I won't say anything but you do need a warm bubble bath your soaked baby boy." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded weakly against his shoulder.

Half an hour later Robert was lying on the sofa with Aaron in his arms the little boy was wearing a warm fleece footed sleeper over a night time pull up and was watching Thomas the tank engine sucking his fingers and cuddling his toy triceratops spike close under one arm while Aaron had been in the bath Robert had spoken to Hotten police and reported Mr Hitchcock anonymously for child endangerment and assault he knew that Aaron would be called to give a statement if anything came of it but he would deal with that as and when for now Aaron's wellbeing was his priority.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Robert slowly got up balancing Aaron onto his hip and padded to the door peering through the glass at the side he saw a tall slim figure stood outside immediately his mouth went dry it couldn't be Mr Hitchcock back for more Robert dug out his phone and dialled 999 just as the doorbell rang again making Aaron jump and start to cry again.

Robert hurriedly asked for someone to come and minutes later sirens could be heard and then a familiar voice yelled for Mr Hitchcock to step away from the door.

There was the sound of running feet then a loud thud and Robert opened the door to see Mr Hitchcock being bundled into the back of a police car a look of fury on his face as he was read his rights.

As they watched him being driven away Robert let out a sigh of relief hopefully this time he would be charged with intimidating a whitness and be remanded in custody as a danger to young children.

Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head and sighed as he heard Aaron's breathing even out and the little boy fell asleep safe in his arms.


	21. Sleepy Bug.

John waved at Molly as she approached with a very sleepy Sherlock in her arms as the door opened John held out his arms to take the sleepy toddler from Molly, Rachel the head of Sherlock's nursery had phoned John at work to let him know Sherlock wasn't feeling well he had a slight temperature and had been sick a few times not much had been coming up as he hadn't eaten much that morning.

John stroked Sherlock's hot back and gently rocked him in his arms and kissed the side of his head as he spoke to Molly who said she would see Sherlock when he was feeling better.

Sherlock fell asleep in the car as John drove him home and barely moved as John carried him into the house and up to his bedroom laying Sherlock down on the changing table to change his wet nappy.

"Hey bubba it's just daddy I need to clean you up darling you've had a bit of a upset tummy sweetheart." John said as he eased Sherlock's jeans down and off his slender legs exposing his soaked and soiled nappy John worked quickly to clean Sherlock up as the little boy shivered violently from his temperature.

After cleaning him up John gave Sherlock a dose of Calpol to help bring his temperature down and help him feel better.

Sherlock closed his eyes and sucked his thumb he really didn't feel well at all he had a headache and was thirsty he made the sign for water to John who nodded and picked him up and went to get him some in one of his sippy cups.

Sherlock drank the water slowly and it cooled his burning throat a little bit but he still felt terrible and fell asleep on John's shoulder snuffling from building congestion in his nose.

John laid Sherlock down onto the sofa and tucked a blanket around the sleeping toddler and kissed his forehead.


	22. Home.

John winced as Sherlock's bedroom door slammed shut he stepped out of the warm kitchen and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sherl bubba you okay?." He called and sighed when he was met with silence as he padded up the stairs John heard the loud thump of Sherlock's cricket ball being thrown against the wall as he opened the door John saw Sherlock lying on his cabin bed his navy socked feet hanging over the end by the ladder hearing John clear his throat Sherlock looked at him and sat up dropping the ball onto the mattress with a soft thud.

"Now what's happened?." John asked and Sherlock just shook his head as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"They said it would get worse if I tell." He sobbed and John sighed 

"Oh darling come here." He said and clambered up sitting beside Sherlock and wrapping his arms around his sobbing eldest son.

"Oh sweetheart how longs this being going on?." John asked spotting the words that Sherlock had been carving into the wood of the frame of his bed.

Liar, creep, weird, freak,spastic, retard. And many other things that were simply degrading and not true John rubbed Sherlock's back and he buried himself further into his chest hot tears flowing non stop down his cheeks.

"They hate me Daddy they said I should go and die." Sherlock whimpered trying to stop crying but it was a losing battle.

"Hey come on that is not true no one should ever say that to you I love you papa loves you and James thinks you are the best brother ever." John said rocking Sherlock in his arms and whispering soft sweet words into his ear trying to reassure Sherlock as much as he could.

"I don wan to go to school tomorrow they will know I told and make it worse please Daddy don't make me go please I won't do anything bad please please don't I don't want to go to school ever again." Sherlock sobbed his voice breaking and making John's heart break for his and Greg's eldest son.

A few hours later Sherlock was in the bath and Greg knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter Sherlock never locked the bathroom door he didn't like to be trapped in any room in the house and often used the loo with the door open.

"Dad tells me you're not happy at school at the moment he said someone's been threatening you if you say anything about what's been going on he showed me the papers and the words on your bed too and I wanted to tell you it's okay and none of what they say is true you're not any of those things you're you and that is someone very important and special." Greg said sitting on the wooden stool he had made when Sherlock was little and learning to use the toilet.

"But pop they said..." Sherlocks voice trailed away as Greg shook his head and Sherlock looked down instead fresh tears filling his eyes.

"Oh buddy it's okay." Greg said and reached out to wipe away tears with his thumbs from under Sherlock's eyes.

John was padding upstairs and heard Greg talking to Sherlock and James was in his room reading in bed.

"How's things going in here?." He asked and sighed when he saw Greg holding Sherlock with the thirteen year old wrapped in his towel face hidden in his papas shoulder.

"Oh darling come on it'll be alright you don't have to go to school tomorrow not after you were sick earlier and don't deny it I heard you sweetheart." John said and Sherlock just nodded at least he didn't have to go in and face more insults tomorrow.

"I didn't mean to." He mumbled and started sucking on his fingers something he hadn't done for a long time.

"It's okay I know you didn't baby." John said as Greg rubbed his back.


	23. Time is time.

Sherlock was lying in bed with a temperature and a nasty sounding cough he'd been sent home from school the day before after throwing up in his maths lesson he had tried telling his parents he wasn't feeling well that morning but they had sent him to school anyway and then Greg had picked him up from school and he had thrown up on the way home luckily Greg had managed to get him into the bathroom before he was...

John had got home to find Sherlock asleep beside Greg on the sofa a bucket on the floor and he was wrapped in a warm blanket and his thumb was in his mouth even at seven years old Sherlock could be so sweet and innocent especially when he was sick.


	24. Come Down.

Greg opened the front door and stepped into the hallway closing the door on the cold weather and rain that was falling, then he heard retching coming from upstairs and the soft tones of John and Greg darted upstairs the bathroom door was open and the light was on and Greg saw John crouched down rubbing Sherlock's back as the young boy threw up loudly into the toilet.

"That's it your okay it's okay just let it out no don't say sorry it's not your fault someone gave you something at the party didn't they sweetheart?." John said quietly still rubbing Sherlock's back as the young sixteen year old continued being sick a further three times before dry heaving.

"That's it it's all over now here have a few sips of water rinse and spit first get rid of the yucky taste." John said handing Sherlock a cup of water and waiting for him to spit into the toilet before flushing it and helping Sherlock to his feet the elder teen was shivering and his face was pale and sweaty his curls sticking to his forehead.

Taking hold of Sherlock's other arm Greg helped to lead Sherlock to his bedroom and settled him into bed as they tucked the duvet round his shivering frame Sherlock began to cry.

"I'm sorry." He croaked coughing slightly as he spoke, as he settled into bed his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a exhausted slumber.

Later that evening Sherlock woke up with a bit of a headache from whatever drug he had been slipped at the party that afternoon he sat up and climbed shakily out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom he was busting for a wee and yanked his trousers down out of the way along with his boxers and let out a solid stream into the toilet how long he was going for he had no idea once he finished he flushed the toilet pulled up his boxers and trousers and washed his hands he was just leaving the bathroom when John appeared carrying a tray of tea and toast.

"Feeling better?." John asked softly and Sherlock nodded then rubbed his eyes sleepily, John followed Sherlock back into his room and handed him the toast once he was settled back into bed, Sherlock was still pale but he had stopped sweating and he didn't feel sick anymore.

As he ate the toast he felt his strength begin to return and he asked if John could put a film on for him.

Later John looked in on Sherlock and found him asleep holding a book and snoring softly John sighed and removing the book kissed Sherlock on the forehead and left him to sleep.

Greg was reading to James when he heard Sherlock crying out in his sleep saying no over and over again.

Leaving James to doze off to sleep Greg went to check on Sherlock who was thrashing around in bed clearly in the throes of a bad nightmare Greg sat down on the end of Sherlock's bed Sherlock was curled up in a tight ball and gently Greg reached out to stroke Sherlock's back trying to rouse him from the dream.

"Hey hey it's okay kiddo papa is here." Greg soothed as Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he flung himself into Greg's arms tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking into Greg's chest.

"Oh darling shhh it okay it's okay I've got you come here." Greg whispered lifting Sherlock into his arms and rubbing the teenagers back knowing Sherlock would be quite upset because of being drugged at a after school party to celebrate someone's birthday.

Tears soaked hot and fast into Greg's t shirt and Greg called out for John to come and help calm Sherlock down.

Sherlock was asleep not long after he had a few sips of water and a dose of Calpol to ease the remaining pain Sherlock appeared to still be in from the drugs he had been forced to take.

"That's it your okay kiddo." Greg soothed rocking Sherlock as he fell into a deep exhausted sleep.


	25. Sick at school.

John raised his hand and asked if he could go to the toilet he was feeling queasy and all but ran there when the teacher allowed him to leave and five minutes later John was slumped over a toilet throwing up violently hearing the retching Edward John's best friend went back to class to tell their teacher who when John appeared pale and sweaty said he should head to the nurse and go home.

John picked up his bag and books and left the classroom making his way down to the school nurse who when she saw his pale face phoned Sherlock to come and pick John up as he could rest better at home.

Sherlock pulled up outside John's school and got out of the car locking it and walked up.to the gate pressing the button to ask for access as he was permitted he spotted John sat on a soft seat in reception holding a plastic bowl under his mouth he was pale and sweaty and Sherlock was worried.

"Oh darling come on let's get you home and into bed you shouldn't have come in today I knew you weren't feeling well." Sherlock said gently.


	26. Bath and bottle.

"oh bubba shhh it's okay Daddy's here he's got you shhh sweetheart you'll feel better soon it's just a nasty cold isn't it bubba." John said rocking a softly sniffling Sherlock in his arms the little boy had been picked up from school earlier than three pm because he fell asleep during quiet time on the carpet and his one to one couldn't wake him up.

Little Sherlock's cheeks where flushed from the heat of his fever he wasn't feeling good at all John could tell especially when he gave him a dose of Calpol and Sherlock swallowed it without any complaint, John asked if Sherlock needed to do a wee and when Sherlock nodded he carried him into the bathroom and placed him on the potty.

As he relieved himself Sherlock sneezed and John wiped his nose with some toilet paper.

"Finished Daddy." Sherlock croaked.

John stood Sherlock up and helped him pull up his training pants and trousers before leading him over to the sink and washing his hands before carrying him out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen to get him a drink of juice.

"Hurts Daddy." Sherlock croaked and he took a sip of the cold juice wincing as it stung his sore throat.


	27. Christmas Cuddles part 1.

10.30PM 221B Baker Street.

"Daddy?." A sleepy voice called and John jumped and got up from his chair by the fire and went to check on Sherlock the little boy had been put to bed at his usual time of half past eight and had been sleeping for a good couple of hours when John pushed open the door to Sherlock's bedroom he saw his little boy sat up tears streaming down his cheeks eyes fixed on a corner of his room fear clear on his face he was upset about something John could tell that much, "baby boy what's wrong darling? Did you have a bad dream?." John asked approaching the bed and gathering Sherlock into his arms rubbing his back as the little boy buried his face into his neck a fresh wave of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Monster got you don't leave me." Sherlock sobbed it was then that John noticed that Sherlock had wet his nappy he wore for naptime and night times 

"Let's get you cleaned up little one then how about a sleepover in daddy's room would you like to do that sweetheart?." He asked as he laid Sherlock down on the changing table to change his wet nappy.

"Cold dada." Sherlock said quietly his voice slightly hoarse from crying so much earlier on.

"How about a bottle too you like the sound of that sweetpea?." John asked as he hurried to secure a clean dry nappy around Sherlock's middle. Sherlock nodded and his tummy rumbled John laughed and blew a loud raspberry on Sherlock's exposed tummy and secured the poppers once more on his footed sleeper.

"Come here my gorgeous baby boy." John said lifting Sherlock into his arms and cuddling him close as they descended the stairs John smiled seeing a bottle already waiting for them.

"How does she do that she must be magic?." He wondered spotting Mrs Hudson note on the fridge.

John picked up the warm bottle and handed it to Sherlock who began sucking on it with gusto 

"Hey ease up little one otherwise you'll get s tummy ache." He said stroking Sherlock's curls as he spoke.

As he drank his milk Sherlock's eyes began to droop and pretty soon he was asleep held safe and warm in his daddy's safe arms.

"Sleep well little bee I love you little man." John said and kissed Sherlock on the forehead before heading upstairs and settling into bed Sherlock held safe in his arms.


	28. Christmas Cuddles part 2.

John woke early on Christmas morning and headed down to make pancakes for breakfast leaving Sherlock still fast asleep in bed his stocking at the end stuffed with little gifts that John had been unable to resist knowing Sherlock would love each one some where toys and some were cute accessories for him to keep for times like these when he needed distraction from anything that might upset him.

John heard soft snuffles over the baby monitor and leaving the kitchen darted back up to Sherlock who was just beginning to wake up a confused look on his face which was soon replaced with a soft smile which soon broke into a big grin and he reached out to John wanting a cuddle before he opened his stocking gifts.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and lifted him into his arms kissing Sherlock on his cheek then his forehead before stroking a hand through Sherlock's curls making them stick up slightly.

"Happy Christmas darling." John said softly and Sherlock nodded before looking up and saying "happy Christmas papa." With the cutest of dimpled smiles on his cute face then he spotted the stocking and covered his mouth letting out a surprised squeal making John laugh.


	29. Christmas Cuddles part 3.

After breakfast and getting dressed into their church clothes which Sherlock hated but it was only for an hour John promised then he could get back into his Jammie's and laze around all day playing with his new toys Sherlock had chosen some special things for John with Mrs Hudson help as well as making him a picture at nursery which John loved it was sparkly and he just found it adorable.

Sherlock sat patiently through the hour long service he only started to get upset five minutes before the end and John was very proud of his little boy for staying still and not trying to escape.

After church Mrs Hudson appeared with more gifts for both Sherlock and John and smiled as Sherlock's face lit up in a way she hadn't seen in a very long time.


	30. Cross country sucks.

John sat in the car waiting for Sherlock to finish his schools inter school cross country competition Sherlock was one of the best cross country runners in his school and had recently been made captain of the team, as a string of boys in blue and grey appeared John glanced around trying to spot Sherlock's curly haired head in the buzz of loudly chattering boys then he spotted Sherlock's tall frame approaching leaning heavily on the shoulders of his cross country coach Mr Stevenson Sherlock was wincing each time his left foot touched the floor tears drying on his pale slightly grey tinged cheeks John got out of the car when Sherlock reached it and held out his arms to his in pain son.

"How bad love?." He asked and Sherlock held up four fingers and John rolled his eyes "truth now." He whispered and Sherlock held up seven fingers truth being he was in agony his ankle really really hurt.

"Oh bubba." John whispered hugging Sherlock and rubbing his back.

"Really hurts Dad I feel sick." Sherlock said and bending at the waist threw up onto the gravel of the school drive.

"Easy easy ok it's okay you're okay just breathe that's it no it doesn't matter you don't need to be sorry." John soothed rubbing Sherlock's back as the teenager threw up another three times adding to the mess already in front of him Mr Stevenson told everyone to keep moving when they saw Sherlock being sick.

"Ewww gross." Some one yelled and laughed as Sherlock blushed bright red and hid his face in John's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home yeah." John said taking Sherlock's school bag from Mr Stevenson and stowing it in the boot after retrieving his sports bottle of water from it.

Sherlock took the blue bottle from my hand and sipped from it wincing as the cool water stung his raw throat.

"Poor thing bed for you when we get home I think don't you bath first and some painkillers for your ankle." I said with concern clear in my voice.

"Will papa be home tonight like he said?." Sherlock asked quietly tears in his eyes as he spoke he was upset after having his classmates whitness him throwing up before we left to go home.

"Daddy my ankle really really hurts." He whispered and a few tears leaked down his pale sweaty cheeks.

"Here we are home now come on let's get you inside and comfortable yeah you poor thing your white as a sheet bubba still feel sick?."I asked and Sherlock nodded "little bit." He croaked.

I got out of the car and helped Sherlock into the house before going back to fetch his school bag from the boot.

Sherlock was sat on the stairs struggling to take off his trainers and I took pity on him crouching down I eased the unlaced shoes off his feet he hissed as the left one came off and I winced at how swollen his ankle had become.

"Oh darling let's get that sorted it'll be okay I promise." I said kissing Sherlock's forehead as I spoke and wiping away tears with my fingers.

"I felled over running daddy it really hurted and everyone laughed I'm mean to be captain and I felled over I'm so stupid." Sherlock said and slapped his forehead.

"Hey now that is not true." I replied and wrapped my arms around him and held him safe against my chest and tummy just as Greg opened the front door.

Sherlock was so tired he barely noticed Greg arrive home he remained in John's arms.

"Can you get some ice for his ankle?." I asked and Greg nodded before hurrying into the kitchen and getting some wrapping it in a teatowel before he came back to my side.

"Here take the ice I'll carry him upstairs he shouldn't walk on it for a bit let the swelling go down a bit so the pain eases off and then he will sleep." Greg said as he gathered Sherlock up into his arms and padded up the stairs with John following him when they got onto the landing John opened the bathroom door then Greg sat Sherlock down on the closed toilet lid and crouched down to remove Sherlock's socks.

Sherlock whimpered as the sock slid off his swollen left ankle and Greg winced in sympathy rubbing Sherlock's leg above the ankle in sympathy.

"You're being very brave sweetheart I can see it hurts a lot doesn't it baby boy but don't you fret you'll be okay now let's get a warm bath going for you make you feel a bit better sound good?." He asked and Sherlock nodded as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"It's okay baby you're doing so well your being so brave." John repeated and gave him a kiss on his forehead while Greg started the bath adding some bubbles and Sherlock's toy shark to the water.

Sherlock was exhausted and he lay back letting John and Greg wash him once he was in the gently steaming water scented with lavender.

Greg squirted some shampoo into his left palm and rubbed it into Sherlock's curls massaging his scalp making Sherlock purr softly in contentment.

An hour later Sherlock was settled on the sofa with his foot up on a cushion on the sofa and a warm fleece blanket over his lap watching cartoons on TV he had asked for grilled cheese for tea and Greg was making it for him while Sherlock was resting and John was in the shower upstairs.


	31. Cuddle?.

John waited outside the school gate for Sherlock to come out he was worried Sherlock had been in tears a few times when he got home from school recently and John was concerned that Sherlock was being bullied by some older boys.

When he spotted Sherlock's dark curls approaching he beeped the horn to get Sherlock's attention the boy looked up and approached the car as he got in John noticed tears on Sherlock's cheeks and a faded red hand print on his left cheek.

"What happened darling?." John asked as Sherlock scrubbed at his face with dirty hands.

Sherlock was exhausted emotional and stressed out because of the bullying and he disappeared upstairs when they finally got home.

John went into the kitchen to make Sherlock a drink of juice and dug out a couple of brownies thinking Sherlock deserved a treat after his hard day at school as he ascended the stairs John heard muffled sobbing coming from Sherlock's room and he sighed before he quietly entered he saw Sherlock lying face down on his bed his blazer screwed up on the floor beside his bed John sighed and sat down on the end of Sherlock's bed.

"Oh darling come here" John said putting down the juice and brownies onto Sherlock's bedside table.

"Why do they hate me so much Daddy?." Sherlock sobbed tears streaming down his cheeks clear snot running from his nose down to his lip as he cried his breathing hitching and cracking as more tears flowed as he buried his face into John's caramel colour wool jumper.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here I've got you sweetheart calm down for me darling you'll be sick otherwise." John soothed rubbing big soothing circles into Sherlock's heaving back.

Sherlock sobbed for a bit longer then pulled away from John who picked up the cup of juice off his bedside table and offered it to his sniffling son who took it and sipped it his breathing still hitching slightly indicating that tears still weren't far off.

"That's it that's the way darling just calm yourself down you got all worked up didn't you bet you feel a bit rough now though eh?." John said softly as he continued to rub Sherlock's back while the little one sipped his juice.

"Sowwi bout my blazer Daddy." Sherlock croaked and John just shook his head "it doesn't matter." He whispered because in the grand scheme of things it really didn't having Sherlock calm down and feel better was John's main priority and concern.


	32. Sick at school.

2.30pm Hotten Junior School.

Robert pulled up outside Aaron's school and got out of the car and locking the car hurried into the playground and pressed the buzzer for reception he stepped into the warm entrance hall and up to the reception desk glass window.

"Hi Robert Sugden here to pick up Aaron Sugden he was sick?." He asked and the receptionist nodded before buzzing him through the doors leading to the nurses office and medical room he spotted Aaron curled up on the soft bed with the nurse watching him his face was pale and he clutched a handful of his school shirt in a tight grip and he was sniffling softly his jumper coat and reading folder were on a chair and his shoes were with them leaving Aaron in his blue and grey striped socks.

"Oh bubba it's okay Daddy's here now let's get you home into bed you really don't feel good do you?." Robert said softly as he approached and crouched down beside Aaron's pale sweaty face.

Aaron shook his head and began to cry truth was he felt dreadful he had a bad headache and his tummy really hurt too and he was embarrassed about being sick in his classroom.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay it doesn't matter darling come on give me a cuddle you poor thing." Robert soothed lifting Aaron into his arms who wrapped his legs around Robert and buried his face into Robert's shoulder.

Robert carried Aaron out to the car while the nurse carried Aaron's bits and pieces in her arms his shoes in her left hand.

Aaron fell asleep on the short journey home from school and Robert carried him into the warm house and laid him down onto the sofa and went back for everything else before heading into the kitchen to make Aaron a cup of juice and get him some Calpol.

Suddenly Robert heard feet thundering across the hall and into the downstairs bathroom leaving the juice on the kitchen table and went to check on Aaron what he found broke his heart Aaron was sat on the floor arms wrapped around his stomach tears streaming down his cheeks and a familiar stench in the air.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here now let's get you cleaned up no no it doesn't matter your poorly sweetheart." Robert whispered helping Aaron to his feet and starting a bath before turning to help Aaron off with his soiled clothing it was unpleasant but Robert kept reassuring Aaron that it wasn't his fault and it was okay.

As he lifted Aaron into the warm bubbly water and picked up his wash cloth and started to wash his tearstained face removing tears and snot from pale cheeks.

"That's better isn't it baby boy" Robert whispered softly.


	33. Meltdown

John sighed as he heard his phone ringing in his pocket pulling it out he saw that it was the head of Sherlock's nursery was calling he answered and immediately felt guilty Sherlock hadn't been feeling well that morning when John dropped him off but John had put it down to it being early.

Now poor little Sherlock was in the middle of a meltdown he'd had a accident from having diarrhea and it had upset him and he had gone into a meltdown and had to be taken into a quiet space by one of his keyworkers Karen Sherlock was fond of Karen and she was fond of him as well.

When John arrived at nursery half an hour later he found Sherlock fast asleep on Karen Sherlock was wearing his spare clothes and had been put into a pull up to help him feel better he was pale and John could tell he really wasn't feeling well at all.

John crouched down and Karen passed Sherlock to him the little boy barely registered being moved into his daddy's arms and John carried him out to the car and drove the little boy home.

When they got home Sherlock opened his eyes and began to cry seeing John watching him.

"Sowwi Daddy." He sobbed and John just gathered him into his arms and started to rub his little boys back in soothing circles.

"Shhh it's okay it's not your fault sweetpea your tummy is a bit upset that's all it was a accident now do you need to go potty?." John asked gently and smiled when Sherlock nodded.

Carrying him into the bathroom John helped Sherlock to pull his trousers and pull up down before he sat down on the potty he whimpered as he let out a short stream into the potty then he emptied his bowels loudly and began to cry it really hurt but he was glad he hadn't had another accident in his pants like he did at nursery.

"Shhh it's okay bubba it doesn't matter sweetheart just let it out." John soothed as more diarrhea left Sherlock's body along with another slightly longer stream of urine making Sherlock cry even more his tummy and bottom where so sore.

"Want some Calpol darling help you feel a bit better?." John asked and Sherlock nodded weakly.

John didn't think he had ever seen his son look quite as pitiful as he did right then just as he was swilling out Sherlock s potty with hot water and mild disinfectant john heard Greg arrive home and Sherlock s soft whimpers coming over the baby monitor as Greg picked him up off the sofa.

"Hiya sweetheart not feeling good?." he heard Greg ask and a croaky voice replied "no Papa tummy hurts." and then Greg simply cuddling Sherlock close like John had done a few hours earlier.

John washed his hands and left the bathroom wandering down the landing he found his husband to be and son sat on the edge of Sherlock s toddler bed and Greg was reading to Sherlock from his big book of Thomas adventures that Sherlock had been sent for his birthday.

Sherlock was snuggled close to Greg's side as he read the story his eyes drifting open and closed as he fought against sleep his right thumb was in his mouth and he held tight to his beloved dog called Mr cuddles given to him by Greg when he was just a few months old.

Sherlock finally gave up the fight against sleep and Greg gently laid him back down into bed tucking the comforter round the little boy with practised ease before turning to John and smiling softly as they left the room together.

"poor little tyke he's really not feeling good is he he's been home most of the day I take it?." he asked and john nodded "he's had several bad bouts of diarrhea but he's still drinking lots of water and weak juice." he said and Greg nodded.

"He's also made it to the potty almost every time he's needed it." John said as they reached the kitchen and Greg flicked on the kettle for tea.

About an hour after Greg got home they heard the sound of feet on the stairs and a sleepy duvet clad Sherlock appeared carrying his toy dog in his left hand and made his way slowly over to were they were sat together on the sofa empty food containers in front of them on the coffee table.

John made some space for Sherlock who was soon snuggled between his parents on the soft sofa his duvet tucked round him.

"Feeling better you look a bit better?." John asked gently and Sherlock shrugged his tummy didn't hurt as much but he still didn't feel well.

"Oh love come here." Greg said moments later as Sherlock started to cry big tears rolling down his little pale cheeks.

"I'm sowwi." Sherlock sobbed and Greg gently sushed him rubbing sherlocks back as tears began to soak into his light grey woolen sweater.

"shhh ahhh its okay baby it isn't your fault bubba your poorly my love ahhh now its okay baby I've got you." Greg said gently lifting Sherlock out of his duvet nest and into his arms beginning to pace around the living room rubbing Sherlock s back as he did so trying to comfort and soothe their poorly son, john went and fetched the calpol when he realized that Sherlock was due another dose.

With no complaints Sherlock swallowed the pink syrup usually he would kick off and refuse like he had done countless times in the past but not this time this time he swallowed it all without it being mixed into his juice.

"Here baby have this instead of your thumb." john said holding out Sherlock's blue pacifier to the poorly toddler.

Sherlock took it and popped it into his mouth suckling gently on the clear rubber teat and closing his eyes once more.


	34. School trip sickness.

05.27 boarding house dormitory San Tropez France.

Sherlock sobbed quietly into his pillow trying not to disturb the four other boys he was sharing a room with he had been selected to go on this trip from school because he was good at speaking French however right now speaking French was the last thing on his mind his nose was stuffy and his head was pounding and he felt dreadful he just wanted to go home to his own bed and to his parents Greg and John, you see Sherlock was very much a daddy's boy especially when he was poorly, giving up on getting anymore sleep he got out of bed and made his way to the door intending to find his teacher and ask if he could phone John as he really didn't feel well at all.

Sherlock quietly opened the door and stepped onto the cold tile of the hall floor wincing as he did so he was shivering as he approached Mr Williams door and knocked softly on the soft wood Mr Williams was the TA on the trip and one of Sherlock's own one to one support teachers at school he shared a room with Mr Lorde Sherlock's French teacher and the organiser of the trip.

Sherlock sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand as the door eased open and Mr Williams stood there in his pajamas a look of concern on his face when he saw how pale Sherlock's face was in the light of his room.

"Oh Sherlock come on in my boy it's okay it doesn't matter don't cry sweetheart you feeling that rough eh come on sit down here and let me have a look at you." Mr Williams said softly helping Sherlock to sit down on the spare bed in the room and going to wake Mr Lorde to make him aware Sherlock wasn't feeling well.

Sherlock coughed wincing and Mr Williams sighed in sympathy rubbing Sherlock's back as the little boy coughed hard into his hands his shoulders shaking eventually Mr Lorde woke up hearing the sound of Sherlock's barking cough.

"Sorry I woke you sir." Sherlock croaked before taking a sip of water from the cup that Mr Williams held out to him his voice was barely audible and he whimpered pathetically as more tears began to blur his eyes.

"Oh my boy it's okay shhh don't upset yourself you can't help being poorly can you it's not your fault you just caught a nasty cold now maybe I should call your dad's and see what they want me to do as we might have to take you to a doctor in the morning if you need medicine to help you feel better." Mr Lorde said as he crouched down to speak to a softly sniffling Sherlock.

Mr Williams got the phone and found John's number dialling it he waited for John to answer which he did after two rings.

Putting the phone onto speaker phone Mr Williams explained why they were calling and John asked to speak to Sherlock who began to cry when he heard John's soft soothing voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Dad I wanna come home I don't feel good my head hurts and my nose is all stuffy and I feel sick." Sherlock sobbed burying his face into his hands .

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay you'll be home in a few days just rest okay darling now can you pass me back to Mr Williams darling I need to ask him something?." John asked and Sherlock did so letting Mr Williams speak to John off speaker phone.

After the phone went down Mr Williams placed it aside and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and rubbed his back he had been given permission to hold Sherlock by John and to try and find a pharmacy to get some Calpol or something for Sherlock to try and help him feel better.

"Come on let's get you back to bed I'll stay with you it'll be okay you'll see then in the morning we will find you some medicine help you feel better." Mr Williams said as he helped Sherlock onto his feet and led him out of the room and back to his own room just along the corridor.

When they got back they found Josh sat up waiting for them a kind smile on his face Josh was one of Sherlock's only friends at school and he always looked out for Sherlock.

"You can go back to sleep now I'm here I can watch over Sherlock now he's just feeling a bit poorly he's got a bit of a temperature and a nasty cold." Mr Williams said softly as he settled Sherlock into bed and sat down beside the poorly boy rubbing his back through the duvet as Sherlock coughed before soon falling asleep again his tbreathing coming out in soft congested snores from his cold.

Sherlock woke up another three times once to have a big big wee and twice to throw up through coughing as he heaved for the third time Mr Williams became more concerned Sherlock was shaking from the force of the heaving and his pajamas were soaked in cold clammy sweat.


	35. School trip sickness part 2.

3 days later ST John's RC high school parents carpark 4pm.

Sherlock waved goodbye to his teachers and made his way over to where John and Greg were waiting in John's sleek black range rover as he slung his rucksack and case onto the back seat and clambered in Sherlock sighed contentedly and slumped into his seat closing his tired eyes against the fading winter sunlight.

"You still feel rough kiddo?." Greg asked kindly and Sherlock nodded before coughing loudly into his fist and digging a almost empty bottle of juice out of his rucksack and sipping from it he had been given several doses of Calpol on the journey home from France with John's permission and it appeared that the last one was definitely wearing off leaving Sherlock feeling rough as sandpaper.

As they drove home Sherlock tried to suppress his need to cough but it wasn't easy as the building mucus was making him feel sick.

As they pulled up onto the drive Sherlock finally lost the battle against his stomach and threw up on the smooth concrete of the car port as tears stung his eyes he began to cry just like he had in that dormitory in France.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay we're home now come on let's get you inside and cleaned up no don't apologize you're not well it is not your fault." John soothed as he got out of the car and being careful to avoid the pool of vomit helped Sherlock out of his seat and towards the house.

Greg had made sure to leave the heating on so the house was lovely and toasty when they entered and John led Sherlock straight upstairs and into the family bathroom while Greg cleaned up and brought Sherlock's things in from the car.

Sherlock looked up from his position in the bath when Greg knocked on the bathroom door to see if they needed anything before gathering up Sherlock's sweaty clothes from the floor to put into the washing machine.

"No school for you tomorrow." John said as he gently rinsed shampoo out of Sherlock's hair as the young boy nodded without argument he felt dreadful if he was being honest his throat was hurting and he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.

Later on Sherlock was curled up like a large kitten on the sofa a warm blanket tucked round him his face was pale and his hair sticking to his forehead from the heat of his temperature, he had been given some Calpol and had fallen asleep once it had begun to kick in.

John watched him sleep for a little while longer then went to heat up some soup for when he woke and might be hungry Sherlock snuggled deeper into the sofa and began to snore softly Greg glanced over when Sherlock started to cough and made his way over crouching down he rubbed a hand up and down Sherlock's back as the boy coughed in his sleep.

"Oh kiddo it's okay you're okay just breathe slowly for me that's it good no don't cough you'll be sick otherwise try to not cough that's it good lad easy now just rest." Greg soothed as Sherlock gradually stopped coughing as hard and seemed to settle once more.

Sherlock woke up at about six pm and John offered him some soup and crackers which Sherlock accepted he managed almost the whole bowl before his exhaustion won out and he drifted off to sleep once more a half eaten cracker held in his hand.

"Oh bubba here let me take that no it's okay just sleep sweetheart let yourself rest you're not well darling." John said taking the cracker out of Sherlock hand 

Sherlock woke up twice through the night for another two doses of Calpol and several drinks of water after Sherlock had been to the toilet for a big wee John had decided to put a pull up on him so he didn't have to worry about having a accident.

Sherlock woke up at half past seven needing a wee but didn't want to get up to use the toilet, he closed his eyes and focused on letting go slowly into the soft padding of the pull up as the first spurt left his body Sherlock thought that would be enough but he was wrong as another spurt left his body followed by another and then a small stream started and he sighed in relief as his bladder slowly emptied into the waiting pull up.

"Daddy accident." He called as he finished with a soft fart into the soaked padding between his legs.

John came into the room with a clean dry pull up and a package of wipes and helped Sherlock to change seeing how sodden Sherlock's pull up was John raised an eyebrow.

"You needed that didn't you you must've been desperate " John said and Sherlock nodded closing his eyes as John tucked him back into bed.


	36. School trip sickness part 2 B

Sherlock fell asleep a little after 9pm just as the news was coming on and Greg lifted the softly snoring boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to put him to bed Sherlock blinked sleepily but didn't wake up he snuggled down into his soft blankets and cuddled his comfort toy close to his chest as Greg left the room he pulled the door closed behind him leaving it open a crack like Sherlock liked it and headed back downstairs to rejoin John for the news.

Sherlock slept soundly until half past eight the next morning and woke up to Greg checking his temperature with the back of his hand against his forehead.

Greg dropped his hand then picked up the Calpol off Sherlock's bedside table and cracked open the lid and measured out some of the syrup into the syringe Sherlock opened his mouth and swallowed the whole dose making a face at the taste before taking a gulp of his water.


	37. Car accident.

Sherlock stared out of the window as the scenery raced past the car windows he wasn't feeling great he'd woken up that morning before school with a sore throat he'd tried telling Greg and John that he didn't feel good but they still made him go to school as the day had gone on his throat had gotten worse and he had began to feel just terrible he'd been quiet on the bus that afternoon preferring to stare out of the window his hood up trying to block out the noise of his friends excited chatter about their plans for the long weekend ahead.

Greg had packed up the car with everything that they needed for the camping trip and Sherlock held his comfort toy in his arms he might be fifteen but right now he felt about the same age as his little brother Liam who had just celebrated his seventh birthday.

Suddenly Liam began to cry and Sherlock turned to him just in time for Liam to vomit spectacularly all over himself and his career.

Liam then burst into tears and John turned to face him, "oh bubba it's okay we'll get you cleaned up five minutes okay Daddy's just pulling into the carpark." He said comfortingly stroking Liam's shoe covered foot which seemed to make little difference.

Greg soon stopped the car and John got out going to the back of the car to get Liam some fresh clothes before helping him out of the car and heading inside with him.

While they were inside Sherlock helped Greg clean up Liam's seat it was disgusting but soon it was clean and back in place Greg placed a plastic bowl on the seat beside Liam's between him and Sherlock before he replied to a text that John had sent saying Liam was hungry and wanted McDonald's.

Sherlock got out of the car and followed Greg into the building where they found John and Liam stood in line for McDonald's Sherlock squinted against the lights which were hurting his eyes and making his head pound even more painfully.

"Sherl you okay you look a bit peaky love?." Dad asked and I just nodded not wanting to admit just how ill I was feeling and ruin the trip for Liam who had been so excited.

I decided I didn't want anything from McDonald's except a sprite and asked if I could go and find something at one of the other places I chose a cheese and bean toastie a bad decision I would regret later but everything had cheese in it so I ate it anyway, when we got back to the car Dad dug out Liam's travel sickness pills and gave him one instructing him to chew it fast so it didn't stick to his teeth and we continued our journey.

When we arrived I was feeling better or so I thought that is until Dad asked me to take Liam to the adventure playground while they set up everything.

I looked over to where Liam was playing and went to fetch him Dad had sent me a text to say they were all set up and I could bring Liam back now.

When we got back to the tent Dad looked at me and I had to hurriedly dodge his hand and asked if I could have a shower and change for bed as Dad was taking Liam over for a shower and to get ready for bed.

I grabbed my wash bag towel and pajamas and hoodie I wore to bed and followed behind Dad and Liam trying not to clutch my stomach but it wasn't easy.

After my shower I was brushing my teeth when Dad appeared dressed in trackies and a hoodie with Liam in his pajamas in his arms almost asleep.

When we got back to the tent Pops collected his stuff and went to wash I remained out in the main living area of the tent while Dad put Liam to bed.

"Now then what's the matter?." Dad asked and I just looked at him and burst into tears.

"Oh love." Dad said coming over and wrapping his arms around me and holding me close rubbing my back as I sobbed burying my face into his neck.

"Hey how long have you been feeling ill for love?." He asked me quietly and I shrugged then mumbled about a headache at the end of school.

"Oh love why didn't you say anything?." Dad asked me gently and I tearfully explained that I hadn't been feeling that bad until the playground with Liam which wasn't strictly untrue I had felt Ill before that but the journey had made it worse.

"Sweetheart we could've come another time Liam is happy wherever we are and he can be outside even if it's just the park or out in our garden." Dad said and hugged me again.

"My head really hurts Dad." I whimpered and Dad put the palm of his hand onto my forehead feeling the heat on my pale skin.


	38. Daddy hurt.

On a cold January morning Sherlock woke to the sound of Mrs Hudson moving around the house which he thought was a little strange then he remembered Daddy was in hospital because he had been hurt on a case with Papa as he opened his eyes he reached onto his bedside table for his watch and sighed 05.30 too early for him to be up for school and then reached for his phone tapping out a short message to his Daddy who he knew would be awake as Daddy didn't sleep much these days even with Pops there with him in hospital.

'Morning Daddy home today?.' S H.

The reply was short and to the point making a lump form in his throat and tears stung his eyes.

'after breakfast god willing please go to school today I love you my brave brave boy my snowflake.' JW.

Sherlock sighed and put his phone back onto his bedside table and snuggled back down into his bed before falling asleep once more he woke to the sound of breakfast being made and got out of bed heading into his ensuite bathroom for a wee before washing his hands and getting dressed for school as he was tucking his shirt into his trousers his phone rang and he scrambled to answer it he froze as the word Daddy flashed across the screen.

'hi Daddy." He said when he answered and immediately felt guilty hearing the pain in his daddy's voice John had been found lying at the foot of their stairs having slipped from the top as a result he had suffered a miscarriage of Sherlock's brother and had had to have emergency surgery to save his life Greg had been by John's side in hospital the whole time leaving Sherlock in the care of Mrs Hudson and Molly Hooper who had been taking Sherlock to school most days.

"You dressed for school my darling?." John asked and Sherlock confirmed that yes he was almost ready for school excitement bubbled inside Sherlock as he finished the call and tied his blue and silver tie before yanking on his jumper and finally his blazer and heading downstairs to find his shoes and rucksack

School dragged by that day and Sherlock was exhausted by the end he'd kept up a cheerful fake persona all day and just wanted to get home and watch crap TV and eat pizza he opened the front door and was hit by a wall of warm air and the smell of cinnamon and brown sugar.

"Dad? Pops?." He called out hesitantly and Greg appeared and Sherlock's resolve broke completely and he launched himself into Greg's arms burying his face into the crook of Greg's neck hot tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I'm here shhh shhh oh baby boy shhh I've got you it's ok it's okay shhh oh sweetheart." Greg whispered over and over rubbing Sherlock's back as he spoke the tears soon began to ease leaving Sherlock sniffling against the snot running from his nose and Sherlock wiped it onto the sleeve of his blazer not caring that it was disgusting and would need washing.

Putting a arm around Sherlock Greg led him down the hall and into the lounge where John was sat on the sofa his crutches resting beside the coffee table his broken left leg propped up on the table on a soft cushion.

"Daddy." Sherlock breathed and the tears began to flow once more John simply held out his arms and Sherlock sat down hiding his face in John as more tears just flowed he had been so scared that he was going to lose John he'd found him and had called an ambulance when he had seen all of the blood.

"Hey hey come on now come on it's alright I'm home now oh bubba shhh you'll be sick otherwise there now it's okay just calm yourself down that's it." John soothed rubbing Sherlock's back and kissing the side of his head repeatedly as he spoke.


	39. Four years later. Daily struggles part 1.

Robert lay on his bed his arms wrapped around Aaron holding his sobbing nineteen year old son close to him, Aaron had arrived home from London late the evening before with two small suitcases and his black Nike holdall containing his laptop phone and dvd player and a few DVDs, Aaron was virtually skin and bones his hair was greasy and unkempt and his eyes were full and almost lifeless.

After helping Aaron clean himself up he'd been sick during the journey Robert had settled him into bed in his old room hoping that after a few hours of sleep Aaron would feel able to tell him what had happened in London.

"Shhh shhh it's okay I'm here I've got you Daddy's got you baby boy can you tell me what happened darling?." Robert asked keeping his voice soft and loving to help Aaron relax if he could.

"He said I was evil and I needed to be punished he said I would go to hell when I die because being gay is a sin a crime he locked me in the basement and paid his friends to have sex with me I thought I was safe with him Daddy I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Aaron sobbed his shoulders shaking from the force of the sobs.

"Oh baby boy shhh it's okay I'm not mad or anything what he did is not okay is not acceptable he hurt you my darling and I will make sure he pays for that and that no one ever hurts you again my darling boy I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that animal." Robert said tears clogging his own voice.

"Wasn't your fault Daddy he promised you he would look after me but instead he treated me bad he hurt me because he knew it would hurt you all over again he hasn't changed Dad and honestly I don't ever see him changing ever he's messed up he should never have had me in the first place he's not my Dad you are and if he tries to steal me I am going nowhere." Aaron said he might be nineteen now but inside he was still very much a little boy Robert's little boy the same little boy who had walked into his life on the thirteenth of August 1998 with no real possessions to his name.


	40. Four years later. Daily struggles part 2.

Robert just held Aaron's too thin shaking body closer to his own warm secure safe muscular one hoping he could transfer some of his body heat to his pale son just then Robert heard the front door open and a soft male voice called out it was Scott Robert's husband a medic with the North Yorkshire air ambulance service he had been at work when Aaron had arrived home and Robert hadn't managed to contact him.

Scott removed his boots and outer clothing before ascending the stairs he stopped off at the loo to have a quick wee and wash his hands before he appeared looking shattered but concerned he had seen Aaron's battered trainers in the hall by the stairs 

"Oh Rob is he doing okay darling?." Scott asked seeing Aaron curled up in his arms and he sighed when Robert shook his head and Scott sat down on his side of the bed and reached out to feel Aaron's forehead checking his temperature concern filling his expressive green eyes as he took in the fading bruises on Aaron's face.

"Hank said he was evil he tried to bash the gay out of my innocent boy Scottie he hurt my boy he used my son as a deal chip in his sick circle of friends he paid people to rape my son he said it would cleanse him stop him being gay." Robert whispered quietly trying not to disturb Aaron who was finally sleeping held safe in his arms.

"Oh baby it's not your fault Hank is the one to blame here he lied to you he lied to me but worst of all he lied to Aaron he promised Aaron he had changed but clearly he has not have you checked him over or should I do a preliminary exam tonight then ask Liam to call in tomorrow?." Scott asked his green eyes flashing with anger aimed at Robert's ex fiance Hank Williams.

"I had a look at some of his injuries when I cleaned him up poor thing threw up as he walked in the door he hadn't eaten much in a few days he's a mess Scottie his stomach is just one massive black and purple bruise." Robert said quietly as Aaron shifted in his arms but slept on once he had resettled.

"Oh poor thing hey Aaron can you open your eyes a moment for me darling I know I know you feel lousy my darling I just want to check you out make sure you haven't got a delayed concussion or anything that needs immediate worry okay then I promise you can sleep again." Scott said gently and slowly Aaron opened his eyes to look at Scott in the warm glow of Robert's bedside lamp.

"Does your head hurt at all!." Scott asked gently just incase Aaron had any kind of headache 

Aaron shook his head "nah just tired poppa wanna sleep." He whispered his voice rough from crying and sleep.


	41. Four years later. Daily struggles part 3.

Aaron was quiet in the days following his return from his disaster trip to Hank he barely ate and went to school on autopilot he barely registered what his teachers were saying to him through the day and went to bed before ten every night he woke up at half past seven and got dressed for school before grabbing his rucksack and leaving by ten to eight.

"He's burying stuff again I found blood soaked tissues in the bin the other day he was silent at dinner that night it was one of your night shifts." Robert said looking at Scott with tears in his eyes.

"That poor lad he's been through so much poor kiddo would it be possible for us to pull him out of school and go on a long hot summer holiday he needs time away and so do we I know you've tried being strong my love I've heard you crying in the shower when you think I can't hear you I'm worried about you babe you haven't been yourself for weeks since Aaron came home." Scott said on a warm Saturday morning a few weeks later Aaron was at Matt's for the weekend celebrating the end of his a levels.

Robert shrugged Scott had him cornered there was no denying it he was a mess he had lost over two stone in weight he wasn't sleeping and he was becoming more withdrawn as each day passed by.

Aaron had begun to notice a change in Robert but he didn't mention it letting Robert decide on his own terms if he wanted to talk or not.

One night Robert had gone to bed early Aaron was downstairs watching a movie eating popcorn and Scott was at work, Aaron heard a noise outside and got up from the sofa to investigate what he saw when he opened the back door made his blood run ice cold there leaning against the tree that marked the final resting place of their elderly dog Monty was Hank Williams a sinster smug smile on his face.

"Hello Son." He smirked and Aaron felt bile burn the back of his throat he swallowed it down then attempted to speak just then the security light came on signalling the arrival home of Scott before Aaron could say anything Hank was gone vanishing into the night.

Aaron slammed the back door shut and dived into the downstairs loo falling to his knees he didn't bother lifting the seat as he threw up Scott heard the noise and came to help as he rubbed Aaron's back Scott heard feet on the stairs and Robert appeared hair standing on end wearing his dressing gown and seeing Scott crouched behind Aaron headed to the kitchen to get Aaron some water.

"He was here in the garden he talked to me he called me son." Aaron sobbed once he had stopped being sick.


	42. Stephen Sick.

Thelma sat up suddenly woken by a noise that sounded like a death rattle if she had woken a few moments earlier she would've seen the guest room door open and Stephen stumble out she glanced at Charles sound asleep beside her undisturbed by the noise coming from across the landing and got up to investigate what she saw when she reached the bathroom made her heart break Stephen was slumped over the toilet back arching as he heaved violently bringing up everything he had eaten just a few hours ago.

Stepping over the cold linoleum flooring in her bare feet Thelma knelt down and started to rub Stephen's back in soothing circles as the poorly man threw up coughing as the acidic liquid poured out and stung his nose tears mingling with the cold clammy sweat covering his pale face.

"Easy easy that's it just breath for me it's okay it's okay not your fault my love." Thelma whispered still rubbing Stephens back until he retched one more time and nothing happened he sat back then onto the cold floor wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand the bathroom light making his wedding ring shimmer slightly Stephen still wore the ring despite having been separated from Julie for about a year now Thelma watched her exhausted poorly friend for a few seconds then flushed the loo pulling off a strip of loo roll which she passed to Stephen who used it to blow his nose and wipe at the remaining sick around his mouth, picking up one of the tooth cleaning cups Thelma filled it with cool water and handed it to Stephen instructing him to take small sips.

Ten minutes later Stephen felt well enough to move back to his room he was shivering still and his face was white as a sheet Thelma grabbed the plastic blue bucket that they kept under the sink and followed him back to his room and helped him change his shirt before tucking him into bed the bucket beside his head on the floor and a cup of fresh cool water on the bedside table.

Charles was awake when Thelma returned to their bedroom a look of concern on his face he raised an eyebrow and Thelma sighed.

"Poor lamb he's got a nasty stomach bug he was being sick he tried to be quiet but I heard him he's sleeping again now but I don't think that was the last of it." She said quietly and Charles sighed he said a silent prayer that Stephen would be spared anymore suffering that night but it wasn't to be an hour later Stephen was back in the bathroom this time he wasn't throwing up he was stuck on the loo with a violent bout of explosive diarrhea as she stood waiting for him Thelma held a bottle of sports drink in her hands knowing Stephen would need to replace his electrolytes after throwing up and having diarrhea.

As seven AM approached Stephen was curled up fast asleep on the sofa his head resting on a cushion on Thelma's lap as she stroked one hand through his hair the other holding his other hand as he slept he'd had a few small sips of the drink she had got for him and now he was sleeping catching up on all of his lost sleep from his horribly disturbed night.

Charles arrived back from the woods at about ten thirty just as Stephen was munching on some thinly buttered toast and sipping on weak apple squash with added sugar and salt.

"How you doing mate?." Charles asked as he sat down beside Stephen on the sofa and reached out to run his fingers through Stephen's soft from sleep hair.

"I'm okay I'm sorry about last night I didn't think I was going to throw up I mean I felt crappy before I got into bed but I put that down to the wine I had with dinner but obviously I was wrong I'm sorry I stole Thelma she's upstairs having a nap." Stephen explained swallowing his toast as Charles ran his cool hand down his flushed cheek

"That's okay don't apologize you weren't feeling well I'm just glad you feel well enough to eat something you're too thin Stephen I'm worried about you Thelma's worried and as for Julie she phones us weekly to check up.on how you are even now with us living here in Suffolk she still phones us about you go and see her spend the weekend with her or something let her see that your still around." Charles said and Stephen nodded.

Two weeks later Friday afternoon 5pm.

Stephen got off the train at the station and walked out of it onto the busy main shopping street of the village where Julie now lived and headed towards her house as he rang the doorbell he nervously shifted from foot to foot his overnight bag held tight in his grip when she opened the door he greeted her with a soft kiss on her cheek and she stepped back to allow him inside.

7am Sunday morning, Stephen lay awake watching Julie sleep he'd missed this being close to her sharing a bed with her and she he knew had missed it too what happened the day before he knew wasn't a mistake they had needed it and it had been special and loving not quick and forced he had been gentle with her and he had even told her that there had been no one else as had she and they had gone to sleep snuggled up together like old times he didn't want to leave but he knew he had to get back he had a book to write and a dinner to attend that week but he knew he would be back here soon enough.

On Saturday a week later Stephen was walking through Hyde park when he was attacked and left lying on the path he didn't remember anything until he woke up and saw Thelma Charles and Julie all surrounding his bed he sat up slowly and groaned as his ribs protested against the movement tears stung his eyes as they locked with Julie's concerned blue ones as she reached out and ran her hand gently through his hair being careful of the stitches just above his hairline.

"What happened?." He asked and they told him how someone had hit him with a plank of wood and had attempted to steal his wallet but hadn't succeeded as a passerby saw them and they had run off.

"That explains why my head hurts but I'm guessing that they kicked me once I was down as my ribs really hurt." Stephen whispered his voice hoarse from the breathing tube.

"Just rest buddy don't upset yourself." Charles said softly watching as Stephen drifted off to sleep once more exhausted from the attack and from the pain of his injuries.

"Poor lamb he's lost more weight hasn't he I know he eats but it's not sticking around on him have we heard from his parents?" Thelma asked and Julie nodded just then the door to Stephen's room opened and in stepped his parents Stanley and Sheela after greeting Julie with a hug and a kiss Sheela leaned down and kissed Stephen softly on the forehead he smelt of antiseptic and sickness he was pale and his hair was sticking up in spikes having not been washed for a week because of his stitches.

Ten minutes later Stephen woke up and smiled sleepily seeing his mum and Dad and Julie Charles and Thelma had gone to get something to eat Sheela explained and Stephen nodded he felt better after having slept and he managed to stay awake until it was time for his parents to head to their hotel and Julie stayed with him as being his wife she was allowed to remain with him at his request.


	43. Dear Daddy Papa and Sammy.

_dear Daddy, Papa,and Sammy,_

_I've settled in well here in France it's been a big adjustment having to speak fluent French everyday the school treats me well but it isn't the same as school in England I cannot wait to be back in England soon as the term is over._

_Daddy can you send me some more oil pastels and a clean cloth please and more socks it is freezing here at night and my feet are sore and painful of a night I cannot wait to be back home with a warm bed and lots of food I actually like to eat the food here is decent enough but I am struggling to eat as much as I need to but I know when I am home once more I will be able to eat enough once more._

_Sammy thank you for your lovely drawings they are on my wall and they keep me smiling and laughing everyday I miss you my brother and I cannot wait to see you and to hold you in my arms again._

_I must run now and catch the post._

_Love you all_

_Sherlock XXX_

two weeks later Sherlock was back in England in hospital with glandular fever he'd been infected on the school trip to the trenches someone had kissed him without his permission and he happened to have been infected with the virus the previous weekend, Sherlock was asleep pale and exhausted when John Greg and Sammy arrived to see him they were allowed to take him home and Sherlock was soon settled into his own soft warm comfy bed with Sammy snuggled up beside him Sherlock had a week off school before he tried going back but he clearly wasn't well enough and they were called to come and get him and take him home to recover more from the infection.

Sammy was glad that Sherlock was home he always missed his big brother when he was away at school Sherlock lifted Sammy into his arms and gave him a big hug he loved Sammy and sighed as his little brother snuggled close again and breathed in his scent.


End file.
